Sheathing the Light
by ceruleanglass
Summary: When we have lost our way, eventually we find good. When we lose what we depend on the most, that knowledge comes. And in that knowledge, we can see through the illusion. Annie knew this lesson all too well, from observing the society run by the government in Shinganshina. The society in the realm of the Capitol is no different. She wakes to the rise of the Games.
1. Decay of Conduct

**A/N** I've always wanted to write a story with this character and to crossover her to the universe of the initial Hunger Games – therefore it involves the events of the first book. I haven't written a fanfiction in a while so I hope that you will enjoy c: Please let me know how you think it is

**Chapter 1**: Decay of Conduct

大道廢,有仁義; 智慧出,有大偽

When the great Tao is forgotten, goodness and piety appear. When the body's intelligence declines, the cleverness and knowledge step forth. There is falseness.

DaodeJing – 18

A lot of time had passed since she'd encased herself in a crystal cocoon. So far from the outside world, yet so close. Shinganshina had all but become nothing. The titans had somehow disappeared. The vividness of the grass, the bright blue skies; all eaten by the stark grey, and the coldness of the day to come. There was nothing. Absolute nothingness.

In her recovery, Annie supposed that in the desolation, the people were desperate for anything to fill that hole. Thus the Hunger Games. She did not know how exactly they came about, nor how long it had been since the first games were announced, but what did it matter to her? The Capitol's preying glance would never find her. And it would stay that way.

Annie had found herself, lying up on a musty bed. After shrugging off the sheets, she glanced around the room. No signs of human life, except for the cracked cerulean glaze vase leaning against the dilapidated walls of the hut. She gathered her hair up to tie it up then bent down to slip over a white hoodie and tug on her sepia military jacket. She looked down, and saw the dark Green Unicorn insignia of the Military Police sewed onto the pouch.

The military police. The walls. Eren. The mission. Several pieces of her past life flashed quickly, lasting far too long for her liking.

She shook her head to loosen herself from any lingering thoughts and pulled on her boots. Focus. The first thing she was taught since her childhood was surveillance. She did not know where exactly she was, nor what she would encounter. She'd left that life behind, and it would never come back.

Annie stood outside the hut. 'From here, I can see everything. It's nothing more than a prison,' she thought.

All of the houses, if you can even call them that, were fenced in, wrapped by black barbed wires. You could be safe all you wanted, but starvation would have you almost immediately. Through the intricate metal wiring, you could see the wilderness pave a way into the forest. But that freedom would only last so long.

She wandered through the streets. She let her surroundings blur away as she made her way past the huts. It was a silent day, but nothing to be taken for granted.

"The time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District Twelve in the 74th Annual Hunger Games." A voice.

She stopped. To her right, down below, she could see rows and rows of children, separated by columns for males and the other for females. And at the very front, she could see a bubbly, pink-haired talcum-powder faced woman in a frilled violet outfit. The woman walked over to a large glass bowl filled with slips of papers, and began the motions of grabbing. But she stopped.

When Annie looked up, she met the woman's beady eyes. The woman's painted lips tightened into a line, then split into a smile.

"Oh my. It seems we have a newcomer!" The children turned their heads around to stare at her. Annie could feel the weight of their stares on her even from being above them. She could never get used to that feeling, the awkward silences and that pressure. The woman leaned into the microphone, "Tell me now, what is your name and age?"

At that moment Annie hesitated, then sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this. For now, she thought, it'd be easier just to give the woman her answer, and nothing more. "Annie. 16," She replied curtly. She had the feeling that the announcer wasn't to be trusted. And she'd be right in assuming so as the woman's smile grew wider. That smile stretching out the limits of her lips, splitting across her face.

"Well now. Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems as though we have a Volunteer." She clapped her hands eagerly like a seal. "Please welcome Annie as the Female Tribute of District 12 for the 74th Hunger Games!" Annie's frost blue eyes hardened as she made her way down, escorted by the peacekeepers.

The peacekeepers in their stark white uniforms and visored helmets lined her on all sides as she came closer and closer to the crowded center of the reaping square. It felt cold. Impersonal. But nothing unusual, she'd assumed. She saw the trembling shoulders of the twelve year olds and the silence that soon blanketed the crowd of teenagers. No one would have this fate, nor would they welcome it upon others.

She sighed inwardly, but they would still rather be safe within what little confines they have. She'd wondered if this District would be different than the overwhelming presence of the Capitol, which was everywhere. It wasn't easy to avoid. The iron grip of the paradise known as the Capitol, so it would reach this far. She knew that the Capitol, judging from the blind reverence the woman seemed to show towards it.

"Moving on now to the boys." Annie saw her go through the motions once more. Annie could see out of the corner of her eye, the way the male rows tensed up, not daring to breathe as the announcer made a show of swirling the paper slips around in the bowl. The anticipation heightened until breaking to the plucking of a small paper. Then she heard the name 'Peeta Mellark' being announced.

The sea of boys parted until Peeta made his way to the stage. He had ash blonde hair, blue eyes on pale skin, and a stocky build. Compared to the others his age, she could see that he was well nourished, with a slightly more advantageous physical condition for a person who lived in District 12. She could wonder if he was as mentally prepared as he looked, but she dismissed it as a passing interest. He'd be just like the others in the Games.

"Now then, please give a round of applause! Here are your tributes for the 74th Hunger Games, Annie and Peeta Mellark!" the announcer gushed. But not one single clap was heard. Instead, the crowd touched the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips then held it out towards them. Then they dropped their arms to their sides. Each and every one of them gazed at them with an air that reminded her of a prayer. She couldn't tell whether the gesture was done out of pity or admiration, but Annie wouldn't ponder it any further. She turned to Peeta and could see how he averted his eyes from her as he straightened his shoulders out in a show to mask his anxiety. She couldn't understand why he'd bother such a flimsy attempt at bravado.

"Come now children, shake hands and show your unity to your fellow districts and tributes!"

Peeta lifted his arm and held out his hand towards Annie. Annie stared at it for a second before looking at him. His eyes seemed to urge her to take it. Everything around her seemed to fade away at that moment. For some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to completely turn away from him. Maybe it was because he had the same gentleness in his eyes like Armin, she would later find herself thinking.

"Remember to stay tuned to the live recordings of the games, and interviews. As always, may the odds be ever in your favor," the announcer leaned away from the microphone. Annie and Peeta released each other, and were ushered away to their private rooms by the peacekeepers to say their farewells. Annie stood to the side while watching Peeta's family come up to him and embrace him, wiping their tear soaked faces against their skirts and sleeves. She saw him reach his hands up to hold them close, and murmur reassurances and promises he knew he probably couldn't keep.

As the announcer happily flounced off the stage in her 10-inch high heels, she could tell by the grins of the Capitol people that these games would devour and taint that kindness in him. She wasn't the sentimental type by nature, but that didn't mean she approved. It was then that Annie promised herself that she would mourn the loss.

**Author's Note: **

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 so far? It's a bit colder compared to how most fanfiction about the starting of the hunger games are, but I wanted to keep in character as much as I could. I'm thinking of possible light romances but it's not set in stone quite yet. Umm, please continue to show Sheathing the Light your favor! Thanks so much c:**

**~ceruleanglass**


	2. Increase by Evidence

**A/N**

**Before the story continues,**

**I'd love to thank anon CR0N0S and fellow fanfic writer Tanglepelt (check out her hetalia stuff….so heartwrenchingly thrilling) and Silver-Wire for their kindness. **

**~ceruleanglass**

**Chapter 2:** Increase by Evidence

朝甚除，田甚蕪，倉甚虛。服文采，帶利儉，厭飲食，財貨有餘。

When the rich spectators prosper while farmers lose their land when government officials spend money on weapons instead of curs; when the upper class is extravagant and irresponsible while the poor have nowhere to turn – all this is to know the pride of robbers.

DaodeJing - 53

After Peeta's family was sent away, Annie decided to leave for her room. The last thing she saw was Peeta staring blankly at the doors of the train, where his family was just standing only a moment ago. His face was drawn, and his eyes reddened from tears.

Annie found herself alone in a single room train compartment before she and Peeta could meet their mentor. She stared at the clock. Judging by how time passed since the beginning of their ride to the Capitol, that would be in an hour's time. She flopped back onto the bed, and slid her eyes shut to rest.

"Please wake up! It's time to meet with your mentor!" screeched the announcer. Annie slowly rose out of bed, patting down loose hairs that unraveled from her tight bun. She blinked sleepily at the blotchy faced woman before tugging her jacket properly in place, and walked past the District 12 Escort out into the corridors. The escort huffed, and shuffled quickly so that she was leading Annie over to another much larger room. It was a wide room, with polished paneled walls, glass mirrors, and sleek mahogany tables with foods and drinks at the front. The government took pride in themselves, showing off through these opulent displays.

"Please take a seat while I get your mentor. He's probably by the bar carts. He and I will be discussing you about the traditional routine to prepare for the Game. The reapings will be recapped for everyone to see while dinner is being served." The bottoms of the doors ghosted over the ground as the escort left them to their own devices. In her place, the servers entered the room and began plating their tables.

Annie turned her attention towards the windows, watching the trees blur away. She could feel the eyes of her district partner, Peeta, on the back of her head. Even with his light fidgeting motions, she sensed it all. She recalled seeing evidence of his tears, and whether they were of frustration or defeat she didn't know. That sign of humanity would be seen as weakness in the arenas. But letting the tributes not release their burdens by shedding a tear would only make it that much harder to remain human. She knew from experience.

Ever since that day, the day the walls fell, she knew then that something was changing, rearranging her from the inside out. And that she could never go back where home once was. 'I can feel it right at the heart of me, and it grips me physically,' Annie thought, reaching up to the area of her heart, and gripping the cotton. 'It would not take too long drag me down into a violent vertigo. I can feel that time approaching quickly.' This wouldn't do. Annie needed a distraction of some sort.

Without turning away, she asked him what he wanted. He asked her if he'd ever met him. She didn't.

"Well, have you ever heard of him?" he ventured further when she showed no sign of recognition. "You know, Haymitch. He is our mentor. He did win this thing once. I wonder how he's like." Again, she gave no answer.

After staring at Annie a little longer, Peeta sighed, "Look, you know if you don't wanna talk, I understand. But I don't think there's any problem with getting a little bit of help." Before anyone could say another word, the doors suddenly opened and a man entered. He was wearing a light gray vest and white button down, and held an empty glass. This was probably Haymitch, she thought.

As Haymitch made his way over to the refreshments table, Peeta made to stand. Suddenly, Haymitch turned to them. Peeta halted. And Haymitch just sighed before nodding.

"Congratulations," he said before selecting a long necked bottle with curious amber liquid sloshing about inside. Peeta and Annie watched as he poured himself a glass, and sat himself down on the couch in front of them.

Peeta wasted no time, and decided he wanted some answers. "So, uh, when do we start?"

Haymitch shut his eyes and waved a hand in front of his face. "Whoa, Whoa. So Eager. Most of you usually aren't so eager to get started."

"Well yeah, but I wanna know what the plan is since you're our mentor."

Haymitch gulped down his drink, before asking "Mentor?" as if he hadn't a clue to why he was there in the first place.

"Yeah, our mentor. You're supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advice." The brat's so oddly worked up. So Haymitch decided he would humor the kid. He rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"Oh, advice huh?" he made an umm noise, before sarcastically emphasizing, "Embrace the possibility of your imminent death. And know, in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you." When he finished his response, he smiled. Peeta frowned to himself.

Through the layer of sarcasm Haymitch was using, Annie knew he meant every word of his 'advice' to them. The Hunger Games were a competition. And the end rule for a competition was absolute regardless of the variety in rules made to accompany. Here, there would be only one victor out of the twenty four tributes offered. This was a world in which the gods fight off boredom in the only way they knew how.

The doors opened once more, signaling the return of the announcer, who smoothed down the front of her skirt before sitting at the table. As soon as Annie was seated, she was handed copious amounts of eggs, rich with butter and milk, cakes, several assortments of meats and fruits, and fried potato slices. A set of rolls were placed in front of Annie. 'This is the first time I've seen this much food,' she thought.

It was the truth. Meals during training were only for sustenance, not indulgences. She looked over the crystal, the stainless steel, and sleek mahogany of the table and thought, this Capitol certainly has the money to afford such luxuries. 'Luxuries that I cannot afford to take part of, or I'd get attached to the weighted pleasures that were not mine to enjoy,' she believed.

The Capitol that lives sitting back, growing fat and squealing with glee at any little thing while their people suffer, they could be doing something much more engaging. But they pay their attentions to the tributes, whom serve as their entertainment. If by sitting behind a television's surface, then there is no need to feel a particularly strong connection to any of the tributes from the twelve districts. There is not any value to people, is there? Death is said to release one from their burdens, but nothing will change. Living is essentially death. Sitting here we are one of many chess pieces.

But now was not that the appropriate time to ponder. It wouldn't be good to dwell too long. With that, she decided upon taking a roll and some water. Across from her, she saw Haymitch tip his head back and gulp down a red liquid, paying no heed to the food presented to him. Next to her, Peeta's gaze hardened upon seeing Haymitch so comfortable, while he sat there in silence, not knowing what to do, nor having any sort of foundations on which to have that comfort.

Sensing the awkwardness, or just not fit to sit in silence forever, the announcer decided now was the time to introduce herself. So there was a name, Annie mused. The announcer, or EffieTrinket, as she'd introduced herself was beginning to spout off praises about the glory of the Capitol. She saw no point in such blatant sugarcoating, and if she'd truly cared, perhaps she would have said something. But there was a saying about ignorance being bliss so she decided against it.


End file.
